Back, with a Vengance
by Dekabreaker909
Summary: Harry Potter disappeared for a year, with no trace. Now, he's back. He has two guns and one Mean sword. HHr. NO FLAMES R&R pls!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN HP! Or any characters from the book, they are respective property of JKR. All of you can BITE ME!

Harry Potter: Presumed Dead

This was the headline around the magical world for a year, Harry Potter Disappeared seemingly overnight, without a trace whatsoever. Thousands grieved at this loss, especially a certain Hermione Granger. Ron Weasley, Another friend of Harry, was shocked nearly to death. It was all during Ron and Hermione's fifth Year Harry was gone, but now, He's back, but from where?

A raven haired boy, about six feet tall, carried two handguns in his hands, and a huge sword on his back. He moved around the halls of Hogwarts, going to the Headmaster's office. Then, a sudden boom erupted from behind him. The Boy smiled and said, "Lets dance." In under a second, the boy turned around and shot into the dust from the fallen wall, causing loud screams from whatever he hit. The students woke up and went to where the sound was. The teachers awakened and went to the source of the sound. A teacher nearly fainted. It was him. Harry Potter. Living and loving it. Harry smiled and said, "Missed me?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I do not own any devil May cry looks in this story, but The Dante look Kicks ass.

Harry smiled and put back his sword, his crimson coat shifting in the wind. "So, what's up? " The entire hallway looked awestruck, and Neville fainted. Harry smiled and said, "Nothing's changed. As for all you farts, I'm gonna go to bed." Harry just walked up to the tower and went to bed. In the morning, entire crowds of giddy Gryffindors were looking at Harry. Harry just said, "Okay… No questions." When Harry got up, he kicked the coat rack and in mid air, slipped into his coat, his black shirt still on. "Hmm. Since when did this place become like this?" He said. A red headed girl came up to Harry and tried to slap him, but Harry just grabbed the hand and said, "Ginny, no touchie the merchandise." The redhead just stood there, shocked. "Oi. Potter! I have a bone to pick with you!" Said a blonde boy, accompanied by two bigger ones, looking menacing. Harry just smiled and said, "I'll kick your ass anyway." Malfoy smiled. "So, we have an angry mouth here. Take care of him, Crab, Goyle." The two bigger boys lunged at Harry, but Harry just jumped and knocked out the two with two simultaneous uppercuts. "Malfoy, Hire better Bodyguards." Harry walked away while Malfoy lunged at Harry. Harry back flipped and since they were near a wall, Harry kicked Malfoy into the wall. "Score." Harry smiled and just walked away. Ron and Hermione watched the entire fight and ran up to Harry. "Mate, where did you learn that?" "Harry, you do know the consequences to this?" Harry just turned around and said, "Ron, I was taught this, and Hermione, I know." Harry whistled a tune on his way to the grounds.

THANK YOU to all my reviewers, I will post much longer if you review. All of you must know, all of these chappies will be pretty short, so get used to it!

Harry: This guy is nuts.

Hermione: Amen to that.

Ron: Diddo.

DB: Be careful what you say, I can make this story very…. Uncomfortable for you.

Trio: Sowwy!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry kept walking around the grounds on a Sunday morning, and then found a clearing in the forbidden forest big enough for meditation. Harry sat down, removed his jacket, weapons, and other items. He hummed and closed his eyes; now being in tune with nature. "Peace of mind, control of body, summoning spirit." He remained silent while a close friend watched from a distance. "What is he…?" Harry started glowing, a red and blue aura engulfing him. The girl covered her mouth, and a slight gasp came. Harry stood up, his aura fading away. "I can sense you. Hermione." Hermione emerged from the trees and asked, "Harry, what was that?" Harry simply replied, "Meditation. Clears the mind, helps with my martial arts." Hermione raised her eyebrow, "What is Martial arts?"

Harry said, "A way or Ways of fighting with only your body, and a few melee weapons. Watch." Harry back flipped, jumped into the air, and then began to kick, causing windblasts. He landed and began punching and his fists glowed with fire. He opened his hands to create a water weapon on his arms, which acted like blades. "That's martial arts." Hermione looked befuddled. "How is that possible? There is no way unless you use a wand." Harry shook his head. "Hermione. Books shall not show true knowledge. Even though you know so much, you cannot do anything without your body control." Hermione laughed and said: "Oh, I bow before ye, all poetic master!" Harry smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry picked up his red lion guitar in the common room, and began singing.

"Am I more than you bargained for yet  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

Down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it!

We're going down, down (down, down)  
Down, down (down, down)  
We're going down, down (down, down)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it!"

Harry looked around, and there were eighteen mouths agape.

"What?"

Ron spoke up. "That was wicked! Where did you learn to play?"

Harry looked down. "Sirius…"

Ron said, "WOAH! HE TAUGHT YOU THAT!"

Hermione looked furious and smacked Ron in the back of the head with a hard fist.

Ron scowled and popped up. "BLOODY HELL! What was that for Hermione ! I just said… Oh… Damn…."

Ron Backed away, while Hermione just looked sympathetic. "Sorry Harry… "

Harry gave a fake smile. "It's ok…. It isn't your fault. It was mine."

Hermione slapped Harry. "GET OVER IT! IT wasn't your fault! Bellatrix did it! Stop acting childish and grow up!"

Harry clenched his hands. "That's all you have to say? I thought you knew better. I lived a life without my parents, endured torture by the Dursleys, and lost my godfather in the last 6 years! If you have gone through that, you can talk to me again!" Harry stormed off, making Snape's anger look like a happy child.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione walked through the library, and picked up a book. It read, "Final Fantasy VIII" She opened it and read the opening lines, then Harry came up to her. "Hermione, I'm sorry. Yes, I know, this is so cliché." Hermione smiled. "And you remember it!" Harry looked at the book and said, "I know this one. It's Final Fantasy. The story of Squall Leonhart, a gunblade swordsman studying in a school called Balamb Garden, and how he meets the love of his life, who is controlled by an evil witch, and many plot twists. It has everything. Swordplay, romance, monsters, villains, heroes, and plenty of action." Hermione looked at Harry dumbfounded. "Wow, since when did you read novels?" Harry smiled. "Since I was gone." Hermione motioned for Harry to sit down and Harry sat down. He began to read to himself along with Hermione, for about an hour. They both fell asleep, Harry's head on Hermione's lap, and Hermione's head on the table. The book they were reading began to glow, and all of a sudden, they were sent into the book, the book of Final Fantasy. They were still asleep, then they woke up to sunshine on their faces, along with being trampled on by a huge yellow bird. Hermione shot up along with Harry and Hermione said, "Where are we?" Harry said, "I do believe we aren't in Kansas anymore." Hermione looked at Harry and said, "Now isn't the time for jokes." Harry rolled his eyes and looked at the huge castle- like building in front of them. Harry said, "Now I know where…" Hermione looked at Harry, then up again. "No way." Harry turned around and saw that Hermione was wearing different clothes. "Hermione, when did you change?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I haven't." Harry looked a bit surprised.

" Never knew you liked blue." Hermione said, " No, I don't, why?" Hermione looked at herself, and saw her clothes had changed. A black skirt, top, and blue vest. Hermione looked at Harry. "Since when did you wear white and black?" Harry looked at himself, his red coat was black and shorter. His pants were black, and black boots, along with a white shirt, and the neck part of his coat had white fuzz. "Oi! Squall, Rinoa! Come on!"

Harry and Hermione turned their heads at such speed, so it gave them whiplash. They looked at a figure that looked like… RON! He looked like Ron, but was a Blondie, had a tattoo on the side of his head, and was a bit shorter. He wore a red jacket vest, black shirt, blue jeans, and some rubber shoes. Harry asked, "Ron?" The Blondie looked at them. "No, I'm Zell. Whom are you talking about?" Harry and Hermione followed 'Zell' into the building. Harry asked Zell, "Where are we? Zell stopped and turned around. "Whoa… Don't tell me…. You don't know where you study for becoming a SeeD?" Harry looked at Hermione and said, " Definitely Balamb Garden." Suddenly, a trio walked up to them, who looked like……

Cliffhangers. I love em, and you hate them. Yesh… I am EVIL! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!Cough Cough Does somebody have a cough drop? Oh. I do not own Final Fantasy, Harry potter, Sugar we're going down by Fallout boy, or Devil may cry looks.


End file.
